


The Seduction Of A King

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels and Demons, Can be read as one shots, M/M, Oikawa Week 2017, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Oikawa Week 2k17This will be a continuous story, however it can also be read as single one shots.Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the host(s) of Oikawa Week 2k17!As the event is focusing on Oikawa and not a specific pairing, since I have yet to use the popular pairing I will be using IwaOi (Iwaizumi)





	1. Introduction

  Oikawa Tooru Appreciation Week 2k17!

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the host(s) of Oikawa Week 2k17!

    As the event is focusing on Oikawa and not a specific pairing, since I have yet to use the popular pairing I will be using IwaOi (Iwaizumi)

This will be a continuous story, however it can also be read as single one shots. 

    The event is running from July 14th through to the 20th of 2017.  
    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome.

    For this reason, I am posting this a few days early so that anyone that sees this and wants to join, can!

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Oikawa Week 2017 on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions.

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creator(s) can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate our loveable Captain!

    The theme for the event is  
Seven Deadly Sins || Seven Heavenly Virtues.

    Day One;; Lust||Chastity  
    Day Two;; Gluttony||Temperance  
    Day Three;; Greed||Charity  
    Day Four;; Sloth||Diligence  
    Day Five;; Wrath||Patience  
    Day Six;; Envy||Kindness  
    Day Seven;; Pride||Humility

 

    #OikawaWeek2k17!

Wording stolen from @itana-007 with permission xx


	2. Lust vs Chasity

 

    “I fought endless battles, lived through never-ending tragedies, saw great empires crumble to ruins and dust. There was no end to the perpetuum of death I endured. The only constant in all that pain was you. You who looked out for me, who tried to show me the right way, who held me as I lay dying. Each and every time.” Iwaizumi shuffled, crossing his legs a few times before leaving them separated on the royal blue leather couch. He stared up at the man with the acute chocolate eyes, whose amused gaze had followed him since he walked in over twenty minutes ago. “Who are you?”

 

    “I think you are projecting.”

 

    The man on the blue couch growled, “How many weeks have I been coming here? Is that the only excuse you know?”

 

    “Then why are you still coming?”

 

    “You want me to stop?” Iwaizumi sat up, swinging his legs over the lounge chair. He waited for a response. When it was clear he wasn't getting one, he threw his hands in the air in disgust. “You are the most frustrating person I know. All you do is make me want to scream!”

 

    “Then scream. This room is soundproof for a reason.” A flash of discomfort passed across his face before it was replaced with amusement once more. “I have pillows you can destroy if it will make you feel better.” 

 

    “Now hold on there, Oikawa, back that up. The room is sound proof? Is that something you tell all your clients?” Iwaizumi grinned with the newfound realization as he stood, walking to the window on the other side of the room. He raised his hand to the glass as he looked out at the green landscape, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “You shouldn't have told me that. You don't know what I'll do.”

 

    “You seem like a trustworthy guy, Iwa-chan. You are the one who reached out to me for these sessions. You want to let go of your painful past. I'm sure this information won't be used against me.” The amusement dripped from his lips but didn't reach his eyes as he spun the white swivel chair to face the window. 

 

    Iwaizumi let his hand fall with a soft sigh before turning to face the chocolate haired man behind him. He took his time, lingering with each step as he made his way closer. He allowed his intense gaze to penetrate the therapist as he inched closer until he was within touching distance. “Whether by accident or grand design, we have been thrown together again and again. With every new life, I discover I find new ways to be with you. Can you feel the cosmic energy pulling you? Like magnets, we are meant to be together.” Inches from Oikawa, he could smell the faint scent of musk and it made him want to see how the other man would taste. 

 

    “I’m not afraid of you. This little intimidation attempt-” he twirled his finger in front of his chest, circling the area the other man was invading, “-is not working.”

 

    Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s face within his hands and hummed, “How can you be so in control? I'm losing my mind. Every time you are near me I feel as if I might break apart. My body aches to be touched by you. Your scent drives me insane. I feel as if I will be set aflame if I don't make you mine.” 

 

    “Oh? Is that supposed to make me melt?” His open palms pressed against Iwaizumi in a frivolous attempt to keep him at bay. "You act like an animal.” 

 

    “An animal? Maybe so, but this animal has fallen in love with you.” He pulled Oikawa out of the chair, standing him up straight. He allowed his hands to wander over the therapist's body as he continued, “Everything about you excites me. From your tight ass to your pouty lips. You can't deny this attraction. We are eternal. I will find you. It doesn't matter where, it doesn't matter when, I will always find you. This love is immortal.” 

 

    Oikawa turned his head, melancholy leaking from his narrowed eyes as he whispered, “If love was a flower, lust would be the thorns.” 

 

    “How philosophical of you,” Iwaizumi murmured before gliding his tongue and teeth against the other man's ear. “Nothing wrong with giving into temptation.” 

 

    “Lust is nothing more than a destructive disease.” Oikawa grabbed the other man's shirt, pulling him closer as he muttered, “What are you trying to do?”

 

    “I think you know,” Iwaizumi smirked, grabbing the therapist's hand and brushing it against his lips.

 

    “Is this really what you want?” Oikawa gulped, the lust within his eyes betraying the calm facade. 

 

    “I can't bare it any longer. You are too pure and I want to understand every inch of you. I want you, Tooru. I want you now,” he growled with pleasure as he bit into milky skin beneath chocolate locks. 

 

    Oikawa chuckled, “Your horns are showing, Iwa-chan.” 

 

    “Will you sin with me?” Iwaizumi purred not waiting for the response as his lips crashed down on the other’s with intense need. His lips opened, his tongue dancing with its new partner as he released a moan. Iwaizumi had been coming to this office for the last several weeks. They had been working on past life regressions to help Iwaizumi let go of the pain from this life. He knew he was walking a fine line with his new prey but he was losing his patience fast. He was serious when he had said he couldn't wait any longer - his body was not used to the sensation of being set ablaze. 

 

    What Oikawa didn't realize was that he was a target. A target and nothing else. Iwaizumi planned to take this man as his prize and devour his soul. He didn't need to be healed. He didn't want to let go of his hate. He wanted to add this perfect specimen to his collection. He remembered meeting this soul before throughout time, it _was_ after all one of the reasons he was drawn to him in the first place. He would show up when Iwaizumi was about to make life altering decisions, the kind of decisions that could have changed the outcome of history. He was a pest. He was always trying to make him do the right thing and Iwaizumi had had enough of it. It was about time this man be put in his place. 

 

    He wrapped one hand in Oikawa’s hair while the other was down the therapist's pants, Iwaizumi’s firm grip holding his tight ass. Their tongues were dueling, sliding against each other in desperation as if this was the last time they would meet. Oikawa was holding on to the sides of the other’s shirt, rocking his hips against Iwaizumi with reckless abandon. The angelic moan that erupted was enough for Iwaizumi to pull back and look down at the other man. Oikawa’s lips were parted, his eyes were glazed yet he was conscious enough to push back. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist, spinning him around to face the wall as he trapped him in place. He let his hands explore the flesh before him with no intention of stopping. 

 

    “Iwaizumi. Don't you see? Lust fades but regret... regret is harder to let go of. How can you expect to heal if you do something like this? Don’t you want me to help you? Don’t you want to help yourself?” Oikawa asked, attempting to look at Iwaizumi with his face pressed against the wall. His breath was raspy as he continued, “You say I am pure, do you really want to dirty me this easily?” 

 

    Iwaizumi released his hold, allowing Oikawa to turn. “I do want to dirty you, but I can wait until you beg for it. I want to hear you scream my name.” 

 

    “I don't see that happening, but I will admit I seem to let my guard down around you. I will have to be more careful next time.” 

 

    “Next time? Next time I plan to steal your heart. Just wait, you will be mine.” 

 


	3. Gluttony vs Temperance

    Oikawa rolled his sharp, chocolate eyes as a fifth tequila shot was placed on the round table in the back of the bar. He had chosen this spot to avoid attention, but it didn’t seem to be working. He raised the shot glass in the direction the cocktail waitress had motioned when she delivered it with a smile before placing it next to the others. He was still nursing the first beverage he had ordered. He wouldn't allow them to go to waste, he had a sneaking suspicion he would soon have a guest - a thirsty guest. 

    As if on cue, the man with dark-brown spiked hair stepped into the petite bar, his intense olive eyes searching, a smile reaching the corners as he found the therapist in the shadows of the left corner. He sauntered past the other patrons, catching hungry eyes as he made his way to the back of the room, slowing his pace to a stop as he stood in front of the therapist. His hand was on his hip as he let out a soft chuckle, “Imagine seeing you here of all places, Doc.” 

    “Imagine indeed,” Oikawa scoffed, taking a sip of his Long Island ice tea. “Did you sneak a look at my schedule by any chance?”

    “Did you leave it open on purpose by any chance?” 

    Oikawa's head snapped up to look at the smug face before him for a moment longer than he wanted. The tanned features made him feel something he would rather not admit. He attempted to ignore the raising emotions within with a sigh, “What kind of person do you take me for?” 

    Iwaizumi stared at the therapist for an elongated amount of time, the seconds seemed to take minutes as Oikawa struggled with determined desperation not to break contact first. “You seem lonely. I didn't want you to drink alone.” 

    Oikawa took another sip of his beverage as the other male pulled a black metal chair from a different table, the scraping sound loud enough to be heard over the booming music, causing the already curious eyes to wander in their direction once more. Oikawa pushed the five shots one by one in front of Iwaizumi with a tight smile. “Waste not, want not.” 

    Iwaizumi snickered, downing the first shot, “From your admirers?”

    “It would seem so.”

    The waitress stopped by, taking Iwaizumi’s order of a scotch on the rock and two slices of pie, one creamy chocolate mousse and the other salted caramel. He insisted, even after Oikawa made it known he was not hungry, and he had five shots of tequila in front of him. “I'm a man, you think I can't handle my liquor and pie?” 

    Oikawa had slid as close to the wall as the chair would allow in endeavor to move away from Iwaizumi’s grabby hands. Instead he was stuck between the wall and the other man's firm thighs as he slithered back next to the therapist with a cackle that sent fear shooting up Oikawa’s spine. “You're too close. People are watching.” 

    “Let them watch,” Iwaizumi whispered, caressing Oikawa's thigh once more. This time his teeth moved along his slender neck in unison with his hand that was in dangerous distance from Oikawa's lap. “In fact, let's give them a show.”

    “Iwa-chan, I will not partake in your sexual misconduct,” he moaned, regretting the words as soon as they left his lips. He had meant them to hold higher conviction, yet with these wandering hands against his body he was proud to even make an attempt to stop. He could feel the heat rushing to his face, ignoring the satisfied look on the other man's face. 

    “You don't seem to really mean that, Tooru,” he purred as he slid his hand higher, causing a gasp from the other man. He stopped as the waitress arrived to drop off his order but left his hand in place. He sliced through the pie with the silver fork, raising it to Oikawa's lips, he cooed, “Come on, open up.” 

    “I'm not hungry.” Iwaizumi allowed his hand to continue it's dangerous ascent, forcing Oikawa to clench his fists with a growl, “Fine.” 

    “This is the first time I've seen you get irritated.” Iwaizumi smirked as he dabbed at the corner of the other man's mouth, scooping up the light layer of chocolate frosting before sucking it off his finger with a wink. “It's sexy.” 

    “I'm not irritated. I'm disappointed. There's a big difference Iwa-chan,” he mumbled as he chewed the moist warm pie. 

    “You always seem to be disappointed with something I'm doing. There was one life where you scolded me relentlessly just for doing my job,” he chuckled, his hands on the table as he downed two more shots, reaching for the caramel pie. 

    “If you are talking about what I think you are, you were killing people - if I recall correctly.”

    “I was an executioner! That was a respectable job back in those days!” 

    “If it was so respectable, then why did you have to wear a mask?” 

    “Touché, Doc.” 

    Oikawa cracked a smile for the first time that evening. He motioned towards the drinks and pie. “Are you going to finish those.”

    “I feel like a glutton,” Iwaizumi laughed as he skipped his finger across the caramel before tasting it with a moan. “You sure you don't want some? It's to die for.” 

    “I'm fine. I always thought gluttony was more about waste. If you finish it, you won't have to feel like a glutton.”

    “Really? It sounds like you are just trying to get me drunk, Doc.” 

    “Why would I encourage you to drink? Anyway, gluttony is an emotional escape- a sign that something deep within is eating away at you. Is there anything you want to talk about, Iwa-chan?”

    Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a sigh, “Oh, come on, Doc! Just when I was getting you to loosen up a little. If it doesn’t hurt anyone else, does it really matter? Where is the harm?”

    “You are hurting yourself. You are digging your own grave with your bare teeth, with each nibble and with every sip. But not just food and drink, Iwa-chan, there should be balance. Too much of anything can be too much for most to swallow.” 

    “I know something I’d like to swallow,” he hummed against the therapist's ear, chuckling when he saw the slight pink flush across Oikawa's bewildered features. “How about it, Doc? Anything _you_ would like to swallow?”

    “To have too much of anything is to waste,” Oikawa inhaled a sharp breath as a toned arm reached around his waist pulling him onto the other man's lap. A exotic moan left his lips as teeth dig into his shoulder. 

    “Don't worry, I promise not to waste a thing.” 


	4. Greed vs Charity

    Iwaizumi released his hand, letting the pair of dice fling from his fingertips and roll across the felt material of the table. A roaring cheer erupted from the bystanders hovering next to the smug man. His grin was wide as he turned to his companion with a laugh, “I'm on a roll! Almost like I can't lose.” 

    “You can lose anytime. In fact, the odds increase detrimentally with each win,” Oikawa huffed, refusing to bask in the glow of the winning streak they had found themselves in. The pair had wandered into the casino while looking for a hotel after Iwaizumi refused to tell Oikawa where he lived, insisting he take him to the other man's home instead. Oikawa had refused and threatened to drop him off in front of a hotel for the night. Once they had arrived, however, Iwaizumi ‘sobered up’ and pleaded to investigate the layout. They had walked through the aisles of mindless drones on the slot machines and somehow they ended up being suckered into a game of craps. That was thirty minutes ago. Since then, Iwaizumi hadn't lost a single bet. 

    “It’s as if the Gods themselves are using these hands,” he chuckled, grabbing the dice as they passed over from the dealer. He held them in his palm, a few inches from Oikawa's lips as he mouthed ‘for luck’ with an imploring grin. The therapist rolled his eyes as he lowered his lips to Iwaizumi’s hand, blowing with a delicate breath that sent a shiver of pleasure up the other man's arm. “Hmm. Maybe they will stick around and let me have my way with you.” 

    “I'm leaving.” 

    “That's fine, Doc, but how are you going to feel when you find out that after you left I didn't have a ride home so I hitchhiked and I was mistaken for a young woman-”

    “I don't see that hap-”

    “Shhh. Don't interrupt,” Iwaizumi cooed, placing a slender finger against Oikawa’s lips. “After the driver realized I was indeed a man, they decided to kill me to sedate their own embarrassment. Who knows? Maybe he has his way with me after all. Or maybe something worse happens before I even leave the area. Down some dark alleyway…” 

    The other guests were watching the two men as the dice were passed to Iwaizumi once more. Oikawa could feel their stares, the heat flush across his face as he tried to ignore their curiosity. “Fine. Just stop saying stupid shit.” 

    “How formal. Am I finally making a path through that icy exterior?” 

    Oikawa rolled his eyes as he blew on the dice, “Not likely, Iwa-chan.” 

    “Awe, come on,” a woman with embellished purple nails and puffy stop-sign red hair chirped in from beside the two men. “He is a sweetheart. Give the poor guy a chance.” 

    “Yeah! Give me a chance.” 

    “How many chances are you entitled to, I wonder?” Oikawa glared back at the haughty man in front of him as he tapped his foot, searching the room for an escape. It was getting late and he was starting to get a bad feeling about how the rest of the night would go if he didn't figure a way out soon. 

    “Really? What does everyone else think? I should get another chance from this guy, right?” The redhead clapped in agreement while a few others smiled and nodded. One man yelled to ‘hurry it up already’ causing Iwaizumi to stick his tongue out and shrug. 

    “Don't expect loyalty from people who would do literally anything to get their hands on a little cash.”

    “Oh? Come on now, Doc. Nothing wrong with wanting a little more than what you have,” Iwaizumi snickered as he rolled the dice, eliciting another roar from the growing crowd. 

    “Greed is a bottomless pit that will never be filled - there is no satisfying it. Those who seek it are always in want of more. It will destroy you if you let it. If you let it poison your mind, nothing will be sufficient. Nothing will satisfy you.”

    “I'm not sober enough for this. Why don't you have a drink, Doc? Loosen up a little,” he purred, his hand sliding up between Oikawa’s thighs. He smirked as the other man slapped at his hand in an attempt to stop him. He ignored it and inched forward, compelling a soft gasp from the therapist. Oikawa’s blush deepened.

    “I think you need to call it a night. Sleep it off before you end up regretting something in the morning.”

    “You may be right,” he murmured, ignoring the groans of protest from the group surrounding them. He stood up, swaying back and forth before falling back into the chair. “But maybe you can help me to my room?” 

    “You are hopeless.” 

    They had cashed out the chips and were given a hotel suite. The casino didn't want them taking the money out, the free commodities were an obvious effort to keep the money within the establishment. No doubt many fools before had come back down the very next day and lost all their money in an attempt to make more. The greed of man was heart wrenching to watch. Oikawa wondered if the man he was dragging to the hotel suite would be one of those fools.

    Oikawa was pulling off Iwaizumi’s leather shoes. He started to wonder if he drunk enough to have passed out. This man had, after all, tricked him once already that night. He threw the second shoe to the ground before hesitating, fluttering over his peaceful face. “Iwa-chan? Are you awake?” 

    “Hmm?” 

    “I'm going. Be safe. Don’t waste that money.”

    “No,” he groaned, leaping off the bed to pull the chocolate-haired man down upon the king sized bed. “You are my lucky charm, Doc. Don't leave yet.” 

    “You bastard,” he spat, struggling against the other’s broad chest. “Let me go.” 

    “Never,” he whispered as his slid his tongue in Oikawa’s ear. 

    “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

    “I'm going to devour you. Just sit back and enjoy.” 


	5. Sloth vs Diligence

    Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open. He was in the casino hotel, the light from the morning sun attempting to make its way through the dark curtains. The blackout curtains were ajar at the center, the only way the sun was able to force its way across the room onto his face. His chest felt tight. He realized this was due to the fact that Iwaizumi had his arms wrapped around his waist in a near death grip. Although it was painful, he was nervous to attempt to move lest he wake the sleeping beauty hanging on for dear life. He lifted his head, inching up before turning, careful not to disturb the man next to him. Iwaizumi seemed to be sleeping, but he could be waiting for a moment to attack. Oikawa allowed his head to drift back onto the comfy pillow. It was tempting to fall back to sleep. So tempting. 

    “Are you awake?” The soft question left Oikawa’s lips. He held in his breath as he waited for a response. When one didn't come, he sighed as he attempted to slip from the ironclad grasp he was engulfed within. As he struggled, inching his way around the embrace, he ended up spinning and landed face to face with the sleeping man. He knew he had made a mistake. The amusement was already present on Iwaizumi’s face as he tried in useless desperation to turn back the other way. The grip tightened as Iwaizumi’s eyes sprung open. 

    Oikawa was already short on breath before lips came crashing down on his, the kiss taking the last remaining oxygen he had left. Between the hug and the deep kiss, he was worried he may very well pass out. At the last moment Iwaizumi pulled away, leaving Oikawa panting as Iwaizumi licked and nipped at his neck and throat. He was starting to get his breath back when a hand snaked down his pants, caressing his engorged cock. He wasn't able to prevent the moan as it escaped his lips, betraying his pleasure. His eyes started to roll back as the other man stroked his manhood while nibbling on his ear. Oikawa pushed back against the muscular chest, his husky voice shaky, “You need to stop.” 

    “But you don't want me to. Not really. Look at how excited you are, your thrusting your hips against me. Are you sure you want me to stop?” Iwaizumi purred against his throat before sucking on his earlobe. 

    “We shouldn't be doing this,” Oikawa moaned, pulling Iwaizumi’s body closer to his own. The heat of the other man lit his own on fire. The pair remained silent, the soft panting from the therapist the only sound in the room as he climaxed. Iwaizumi continued his soft strokes as Oikawa’s body spasmed, the high he was riding starting to fade. He was still for a moment before he came to his senses, rage filling his face as he made a move to leap out of the bed. Iwaizumi straddled him, pinning his hands above his head as he stared down at the prize he had won.

    “Mmm! Good morning, Doc,” he exclaimed, a smirk sweeping across Iwaizumi’s face. “I suppose that is meant to make up for the lack of action last night?” 

    “Let me go, you brute,” he growled through clenched teeth, his hands still held firm above his head. 

    “Oh? But I don't want to,” he sneered, nudging his face into the chocolate hair below him with a soft moan. “I don't ever want to leave this bed.” 

    “That's fine. Why don't you spend the day here and I will see you next week.” 

    “You would leave just like that? That's very selfish of you, Doc.”

    “Selfish?!” Oikawa snapped, a snarl on his lips as he tried to kick the man holding him down. “Me? I'm the victim here!” 

    “Victim? Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Are you trying to tell me that was against your will?” Iwaizumi chuckled entangling his legs with Oikawa’s to stop the forceful kicks he had avoided with ease. “You didn't enjoy yourself, Doc?”

    Oikawa opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. Heat rushing to his face, he turned to try escaping the intense stare from above. Upon hearing Iwaizumi’s snicker, he huffed, “Just let me go.” 

    “If I let you go, you are just going to run away.” 

    “I won't. If you promise to keep your hands to yourself.” 

    Iwaizumi held up three fingers, a mischievous gleam to his olive eyes as he promised, “Scouts honor. I won't do anything you won't like.”

    Oikawa rolled his eyes, shuffling to the edge of the bed. “As if you can actually be trusted. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the day? Don't you have plans?” 

    “I told you. I just want to stay in bed all day.” 

    “Lazy.” 

    “Sometimes it’s easier to just rest.” 

    “Don’t excuse sloth under the pretext of difficulty. Saving all your energy just to waste it on absolutely nothing, that should be a crime. The sluggish mind accomplishes nothing. The right thing can be forgotten for the more convenient one.” 

    Iwaizumi sighed, shaking his head, “Should you really be lecturing me after that performance?”

    “That was all you! I'm just saying it is a waste to be idle on such a beautiful day,” he chirped as he pulled the curtains open. Iwaizumi flinched from the sun, pulling the covers over his eyes with a groan which Oikawa ignored. “The day has just begun. It is filled with potential. What do you want to do?” 

    Iwaizumi pulled the duvet from his face, revealing the malevolent grin beneath. “Did you mean who do I want to do?” 

    “Grow up, Iwa-chan.” 


	6. Wrath vs Patience

    Iwaizumi had been watching Oikawa style his chocolate hair in the hotel bathroom mirror for the last fifteen minutes and it didn't look as if he planned on stopping anytime soon. He thought it had looked fine within the first couple of minutes, but was scolded for knowing nothing about fashion. He had been advised to take more pride in his appearance. Iwaizumi had let the therapist go off on one of his many rants while he continued to stare at his reflection. He was sure there was such a thing as too much pride. 

    Iwaizumi was losing patience - losing patience _fast_ \- and not due to the fact that Oikawa couldn't get ready in a reasonable amount of time. He was losing patience with the therapist that refused to admit that he was drawn to Iwaizumi as much as Iwaizumi was drawn to him. They were magnetized to one another, life after life. There was more to this attraction than met the eye. But yes, he could admit it, he was starting to feel sexually frustrated. He wanted to claim the man in front of the mirror with the seductive brown eyes. He wanted to brand him deep within. Make it known to the masses that this was his property and therefore was not to be touched by anyone else. He wanted to shackle himself to this man for however many lives they had left. 

    “What are you staring at, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa inquired upon noticing Iwaizumi was now at the doorway and no longer lounging on the bed. 

    “Do you always spend this much time getting ready? Or is being around me making you flustered?” Iwaizumi was behind Oikawa, speaking to him through the other man's reflection in the grandiose gold-trimmed mirror. “Do I make you nervous?” 

    “Of course not. I was waiting for you,” he huffed, swatting away the hand that reached out from behind him. “Shouldn't we get going? Don't want to be late.” 

    “How is one late for a visit to the zoo?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, leaning back against the door frame. “Not sure why we have to go out at all.” 

    “Stop being lazy, Iwa-chan. Don't you want to go out with me?” Oikawa sighed, realizing his mistake before the smirk even reached Iwaizumi's lips. “I mean, go out to the zoo. Don't you want to hang out today? Stop looking at me like that!” 

    “There are many things I would like to do with you... or to you,” he teased, biting his bottom lip. The intense desire in his eyes burned from within. He walked up behind the therapist once more, his hand lingering on the small of Oikawa’s back as he rested his head on his shoulder. He pouted with a soft whine, “Do we have to go out? Can't we stay in? I promise you will like it.” 

    “Not likely,” Oikawa snapped, elbowing Iwaizumi in the ribs before sashaying back out to the main room. 

    “Ow! That fucking hurt.”

    “Then keep your grabby hands to-” Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa off the ground with little effort, swinging him over his shoulder as he headed for the bed. “What are you doing?!” 

    “I'm sick of this cat and mouse game, Doc. I'm at my limit,” he snarled as he threw Oikawa on the bed. He bounced from the drop. Before he had a chance to bounce a second time, Iwaizumi had crawled on top of him, pinning him to the mattress with his overwhelming strength. He let his hands explore as his lips searched with longing, making his way down to Oikawa’s collarbone. “All I want to do is devour you. I'm so hungry.” 

    “Stop it, you- you beast!” 

    “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a sinner,” he purred, pulling Oikawa’s shirt back from his chest, his tongue massaging the rigid pink nipples beneath. Upon hearing a slight moan escape trembling lips, his hand glided along Oikawa’s firm thighs. 

    “Stop it, Hajime!” 

    Iwaizumi pulled back, the shock of hearing his first name pulling him back from the fantasy. He growled, clenching his fists as he pushed himself off the bed and stalked towards the window, “Bloody hell.” 

    “Iwa-”

    “Don't say anything else. Just go.” 

    “I'm the one who should be upset right now!” 

    “Please, just go,” he whispered, his fists turning white as they were still in a compact ball of flesh beside him. “Leave now. I don't know what I'll do if you stay.” 

    “I don't know why you are getting angry. I thought we planned to go out and have fun. The only one ruining the mood in here is you.” 

    “The mood? The _mood_? I think we have two very different ideas of what the mood is meant to be.” The pair stared at one another in silence for several moments before Iwaizumi muttered, “Why are you still here? You are allowing whatever comes next to happen.” 

    “I'm not scared of you.” 

    “Well you bloody well should be!” Iwazumi slammed his fist against the wall before turning, his eyes leaking pure fury. “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met!” 

    “What did I do? Men often make up wrath what they want in reason.”

    “Wrath?”

    “You know it may start in anger but it always ends in shame. The more anger you carry from your past the less capable you will be of loving in your future.”

    “Seriously? You little piece of shit. Sitting there with your holier than thou attitude. I am so sick of your little lectures! Can't you ever just be real? Can't you just say what you really want to say? Just stop and feel for five goddamn minutes!” Iwaizumi’s bellowing voice continued to raise as he pulled the desk phone out the wall, throwing it across the room. “Why are you like this? Just be real for five fucking minutes!”

    Oikawa had flinched when the phone hit the wall, tumbling to the floor. He snapped his head back towards Iwaizumi, his eyes widening as he looked at the savage man before him. He clicked his tongue in disapproval, “Your horns are showing, Iwa-chan.” 

    “Yeah, yeah.” 

    “No. Really,” Oikawa insisted, tapping his own head in an attempt to show Iwaizumi what he was seeing. While ranting, Iwaizumi had sprouted two small horns near the top of his head. Oikawa giggled, “They are actually really cute.” 

    Iwaizumi's jaw dropped as he felt the horns protruding from his skull. “How?” 

    Oikawa shrugged. “I guess you were too angry to hold it in.”

    “Cute?! Aren't you scared? I have horns!” 

    “I told you, you don't scare me.” 

    “Even if I told you I'm one of the bad guys? That I'm a demon?” 

    “I knew you were a demon the moment you walked into my office. Now are you going to calm down so we can go to the zoo?” 


	7. Envy vs Kindness

    Iwaizumi had allowed Oikawa to drag him out of the hotel room without an explanation. He was willing to let it slide, for now at least. Only for now, though, as he wanted to know what Oikawa was thinking. Wouldn’t a normal person run screaming after seeing the enraged person in front of them growing horns? That was the usual reaction. What was Oikawa hiding and why was he so gung-ho about going to the zoo? These questions were crowding Iwaizumi’s head as he watched the therapist run back and forth in front of the polar bear exhibit. The white bear splashed from one side of the window, jumping up on the rocks before diving back into the water once more to follow the jubilant man on the other side. He turned to look back at Iwaizumi, the zealous beam upon his delicate face almost made Iwaizumi weak in the knees. He had a way of drawing people to him. Even now he was joined by several children, his bellowing laugh intermingling with their high pitched squeals.

    Iwaizumi was standing further back with the other parents. He was far enough back that he could observe the man in front of him. Much like the other guests were observing the animals, Iwaizumi was able to analyse the therapist he had brought to the zoo this afternoon. Oikawa had pulled him from one area to the next, that same wild look of wonder in his eyes as he went to the next exhibit. He had lingered at the monkeys, pondering about evolution and how funny human beings could be. He had made a connection with one of the gorillas. To Iwaizumi, it looked as if they both shared a deep respect for the other and it made him curious. What in the world was he up to?

    “Why are we here?”

    Oikawa had winked, holding Iwaizumi’s arm with both of his with a chuckle, “To have fun, of course. Don’t you ever feel like letting it all go for a change? Let’s just enjoy being alive, Iwa-chan.”

    So here they were at the polar bear exhibit. Enjoying being alive. Although Iwaizumi was only feeling irritation. He wanted to be alone with the delighted man before him. He wanted to take him somewhere private and show him all the dirty things he fantasized doing to him on a daily basis. Oikawa was sex on legs and Iwaizumi wanted to break a piece off. He was confident, could work a room without batting his eyes and walked into every situation with a blinding smile. Iwaizumi wanted to entwine his fingers within that delicious, silky hair. He wanted to kiss his smooth, milky skin, working his way down his toned chest to his broad thighs. Damn those thighs. 

    Iwaizumi shifted in place, trying to think of something else. Anything else. Yet his thoughts stayed on Oikawa, on how he could talk to anyone. Any type of person. How he was able to mold himself into the situations he found himself in. How he was always patient and never lost his cool. It was starting to make Iwaizumi feel jealous. 

    By the time Oikawa was done playing with the polar bear and the children, Iwaizumi was grinding his teeth into dust. All he could think was how amazing this man before him was.

    “What are you, a fucking saint?” 

    Oikawa’s smile melted from his face, replaced with confusion. “What happened?” 

    “Nothing happened,” Iwaizumi muttered, pulling out a packet of Marlboros and a matchbox courtesy of the hotel. “Nothing at all.” 

    “You can't smoke here,” he grimaced, dragging his companion over to the the allotted smoking area. “What happened in that short time to make you act this way?” 

    “I was just thinking.” 

    “About?” 

    “About you.” Iwaizumi inhaled the cigarette, closing his eyes in pleasure. “You know I have been holding back around you?” 

    “Of course.” 

    “Yes, you would already know. You have a keen intuition. Just another thing to envy you for.” 

    “Envy?” Oikawa laughed, patting Iwaizumi's shoulder as he squinted to see the zoo’s street signs. “Really? Is that all? Should we ride the train?” 

    “The train? You really are something else, aren't you? How would it be to be able to shrug off anything like that? How do you deal with people feeling envy? I'm sure you have had a lot of it in the past being the way you are.” 

    Oikawa shrugged, “Envy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds, and binds.”

    “Oh, here we go.” 

    “Let me say this. All that envy is capable of is blinding you to what is right in front of you.You will only be happy when you stop comparing yourself to others,” Oikawa whispered, caressing Iwaizumi's jawline. “I guess it's true when they say you can be the moon and still envy the stars. But Iwa-chan, don't undervalue what you have by overvaluing what others have.”

    “What are you saying?” Iwaizumi smashed the cigarette against the tower ashtray, dropping the butt inside. 

    “Hmm? Why don't I show you instead?”

    “I don't want to go on the train again, Tooru,” he sighed as he was dragged towards another exhibit. This time it was the reptile cave. It was dark and moist. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hall. Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi against the wall, sliding him over to the stool in front of several multicolored snakes. “What are you doing?” 

    “What does it look like?” Oikawa purred as he knelt down, unbuckling Iwaizumi's leather belt and licking his lips. 

    “What? Anyone could come in. Why are you doing this?” 

    “It's dead today. Everyone we have seen have been on the other side of the park. And anyway,” Oikawa breathed, pulling the other man's pants down. He licked his lips upon seeing the engorged boxer briefs beneath, “doesn't this make it more exciting?” 

    “I suppose so,” he smirked running his hand through the silky, soft chocolate locks. “I don't want to push my luck, but why did you finally come around?”

    Iwaizumi moaned as Oikawa licked the thin material, letting his saliva soak through before sliding them down to his knees. He circled Iwaizumi’s firm cock in his hands, flicking his tongue across the tip before humming, “Mmm. Salty.” 

    “That's because you had me running all over the place today.” 

    “Don't be embarrassed. I like your taste. In fact, I can't get enough,” he confessed, his hand holding firm as he took Iwaizumi in to the hilt. He swirled his tongue around the large member before pulling back with a giggle, “Sometimes it feels good to be bad. I'm sick of being so pure. I want you to dirty me.” 

    “Don't tempt me-” Iwaizumi entangled his hand around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him closer. His other hand was entangled in chocolate strands as his hips moved in time with Oikawa’s tongue, “-when all I want to do is dirty you.” 

    Oikawa chuckled, kissing his way down to the sac beneath, hidden like a present. A low groan vibrated up through Iwaizumi’s body as Oikawa sucked his balls, massaging the luscious shaft above. “Stop trying to rush me, Iwa-chan.” 

    “As much as I want to prolong this, I don't particularly want to have to deal with a child walking in on this,” he whimpered, his teeth clenched much like his fists. 

    Oikawa, hands now cradling balls and mouth filled with saliva and Iwaizumi's dick, looked up with lust filled eyes. With a disappointed moan, he nodded before wrapping his hand around the thick cock in his mouth. With a light hum, he pumped his hand in unison with his mouth as he allowed Iwaizumi's hand to set the pace. Within a few moments Iwaizumi was throwing his head back as he tried to hold back the howl on his lips. Oikawa continued with a softer grip after he came, swallowing the milky liquid until Iwaizumi stopped twitching. 

    “Does my insurance cover this, Doc?” Iwaizumi smirked, pulling his pants up. He laughed as Oikawa slapped him on the arm. “Just kidding. Man, that felt good. Let's take this back to the hotel.” 

    “We can’t, Iwa-chan!” 

    “Why not?” Iwaizumi growled, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the angel still sitting between his legs. 

    “Silly! They have zoo lights in an hour! We can't miss that!” 


	8. Pride vs Humility

    “Buy me some milk bread, Iwa-chan!”

    “You have a wallet,” he huffed, his hand around the waist of the needy man beside him. The therapist swayed on his feet as he cradled the empty beer mug in his hands. “Anyway, I think it’s about time we call it a night.”

    “Don’t be a party pooper,” he jeered, jabbing his finger against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Anyway, I don’t want to use _my_ money, I want to use _your_ money. Treat me.”

    “Fine, you lush,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he placed the order with the beady eyed cashier at the zoo’s food stand. “But you are cut off from alcohol.”

    “You’re not the boss of me!”

    “Seriously, Doc. You only had two beers! What a lightweight,” he chuckled, kissing Oikawa on the forehead. Iwaizumi allowed the therapist to lean against him as he stumbled through the park, munching on his bread. He wanted to leave, he wanted to take this man home and have his way with him, but he was forced to stay and see everything they had already visited once more due to the zoo lights. 

    “I don’t know. I don’t usually drink. You are a bad influence on me, Iwa-chan,” he purred with a wink, his hand falling to his side after trying to touch Iwaizumi's face. “I'm trying to woo you here, Iwa-chan. Look a little more impressed.” 

    “You don't need to woo me. You're already mine. You belong to me, Doc.”

    Oikawa pushed against the broad shoulders holding him up, tumbling to the grass, legs sprawled in the air. He stood up, dusting himself off with a huff, “I don't belong to anyone.” 

    “There's no escaping it. It is destiny.” 

    “Destiny?” 

    “How many other couples do you think could say that they have lived together throughout time.” 

    “Please,” he scoffed, walking passed the elephants to view the gorilla habitat. He had turned to face Iwaizumi, walking backwards, wobbling as he whispered, “It wasn't destined. It's not some great love. For a demon, you sure are a hopeless romantic.” 

    Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s arm towards his body, spinning the intoxicated man around and pinning him against the window. He ignored the interested stares from the gorillas within as he growled, “Explain.” 

    Oikawa struggled against the broad chest trapping him in place before giving up with a sigh, “Explain what? Why I don't belong to you? Why someone with as much pride as you couldn't own anyone?” 

    “Don't fuck with me.” 

    “Your ego is astonishing. What is it they say? Pride comes before the fall? You think I belong to you but how can you have anything with your heart so full of yourself?”

    “You were going to say something else,” Iwaizumi barked as his knee pressed against Oikawa’s crotch. He leaned in, his lips brushing the exposed milky skin by Oikawa’s collar. “Why don't you belong to me? Why, when every touch is able to make you fall apart like this?” 

    “Did I stutter? Your ego. We are rarely proud when we are alone, yet I feel you may be the exception. Pride can cost you everything but leave you with nothing. Do you think I would allow myself to be with someone who doesn't learn? Who never changes?” Oikawa asked in a breathless whimper as he turned his head, trying to escape the intense gaze in front of him. “Pride is the longest space between two people.”

    “I have too much pride? That's why I can't have you?” 

    “Yeah, that's as good an excuse as any.” 

    “No. Not really, not at all,” he snarled digging his fingertips into Oikawa’s jaw, turning the therapist to look at him. “You say we are not destined? Don't you know your soul is where my universe resides? Without you, everything is meaningless. I won't live without you.” 

    “It's not real. None of what you are feeling is real. You are only attracted to the light I bring with me. It is the curse I carry, the curse I passed to you.” 

    “Make sense!” 

    “I'm an angel, Hajime. This love is forbidden. I let myself get caught up in you.”

    “What?! I think I would know an angel when I saw one.” 

    “Have you ever seen one? Why do you think I was with you in your final moments? Every single life you lived I was the last person with you. I was there every time? _Think!_ I was there to help you to the other side.”

    “What are you saying?” Iwaizumi dropped his arms, inching back from the therapist, shaking his head in disgust. “You are one of them? The ones that keep trying to save me.” 

    “That's right. I fell in love with a man who won't save himself. We can never be destined. Not until you fully awaken, until you open your eyes and see what is right in front of you.”

    “All I see is a liar,” he spat, sitting on the bench on the opposite side of the hall. His head fell in his hands as he chuckled, “All this time, Doc. You really had me fooled.” 

    Oikawa had sobered up but was still jerky as he walked towards Iwaizumi, falling to his knees. He placed both hands on Iwaizumi’s thighs before resting his head in the other man's lap. “Yes, I am a bad person. Do you hate me now? Now that you know the truth?” 

    Iwaizumi lifted his head, looking down at the angel holding onto him for dear life. He brushed the tear stained cheek with a soft groan, “You are the worst. You may be the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

    “I'm sorry.”

    “But you make me feel alive. You set my soul on fire and I stand behind what I said before. I can't live without you.” 

    Oikawa lifted his head as he wiped away the silent tears, looking at Iwaizumi for confirmation that the words he heard were the ones spoken. “Then you don't mind?” 

    “Oh, I mind.” Iwaizumi clasped Oikawa’s hands within his own, pulling his face to his own. “I mind a lot. But I won't give up now. I have wanted you for many lifetimes.” 

    “I have loved you for so long, Hajime,” he sniffed, grazing his lips across Iwaizumi's with desperation. Each kiss lasted longer than the one previous as he dug his nails into the other man's thighs. “I didn't want to admit it. But everything I am belongs to you. No one else will do. It has to be you.” 

    “Hmm. You are certainly a gift from God,” he chuckled as he yanked Oikawa’s head back from his own, his hands gripping the chocolate with a devilish grin. “You _are_ mine and so you never forget, you need to be punished.” 

    “Yes, punish me, Iwa-chan,” he moaned, licking his lips with anticipation. “Make sure I never forget.” 

    Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into his lap, gripping his ass in one hand while his other grabbed the therapist’s neck. Their lips crashed together with hunger.

    “Who would suspect an angel to set their world aflame?” 


End file.
